Blood and Roses!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Ciel is on the chase of yet another murderer! so far four girls had been drained of blood, and all the clues lead to a place called 'Vampire island', however only one ship goes there, and the captian isn't too keen on Ciel's type of people. cielXOc maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Whee! My third Black butler fiction! Yay! Nope no Rui in this one sorry. XD but you might like this anyway, please enjoy; I own nothing except for my OC's Captain Yelnats, king Alucard, Nathaniel and all the crew mates enjoy! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

"Master Phantomhive I know you said solve this case at any cost necessary, but, are you sure you want to take such a journey by ship?" Sebastian asked his master respectively, as they neared the dock. The sounds of shouts and calls can be heard all around, people carrying crates, bundles of items, and suit cases walk by staring at the young boy dressed in his usual attire.

"Yes, I know of a vassal that will see to it we make it to our destination safely and promptly" Ciel said as he walked onward ignoring the people who stare.

"And what exactly did you say this vassal was called?" Madame Red asked holding a handkerchief to her nose to block the stench of sea water and animal filth. Ciel kept walking on ward

"The ship is call 'The Black Rose' it's said to be very fast, and a trust worthy crew." He explained as they reached the dock they were looking for. A large black ship with white sales, on the side in silver lettering read 'Black Rose'. Madame Red dropped her handkerchief in shock.

"A…P-pirate ship? Are mad Ciel? They're pirates!" she exclaimed. Ciel stopped and turned to his aunt.

"If you do not like it you can stay here. I highly doubt captain Yelnats would want a woman on board anyway." He said, then he heard a slight snickering from behind him. A large man carrying three large crates looks down on him.

"Ye know little of cap'm Yelnats. The Cap'm don't mind women on board, so long as they do as told." The man said and looked sideways at Madame Red and smiled. Madame Red shivered.

"Can you take us to captain Yelnats; we would like to know when he plans to set sail." Sebastian asked in his polite English voice. The man laughs again; almost hysterically he nearly drops the crate.

"I got too much work to do, ask someone else." He says, and then walks off revealing a young boy with blue hair and glasses

"My name's Rufio, I'll take you to the captain." He says then leads the group up the ramp and onto the ship, where large men are seen scrubbing the floor boards, tightening the masses. A talk dark haired man with pale skin runs across yelling, he stops in front of the group.

"Rufio, have you seen master Rubert? The captain seems to have gotten away from me again." He asks, he then sees the others, and bows

"Greetings, I am Nathaniel; loyal servant of the captain." He says, "Ah please be patient as I find master Rubert."

Suddenly a loud yell can be heard above, everyone looks up to see a young girl, about the same age as Ciel; using a rope from the crow's nest to fly across the ship, she does a back flip and lands right in between the group and Nathaniel.

"Wooh! I've always wanted to do that! Haha!" she shouts, the girl wore the usual pirate's attire; a striped bandana, that covered her hair which was cut short, to make her look less feminine. She had a pistol on one hip and a sword on the other, and a dagger on the side of her right boot. She was a little bit shorter than Ciel. She looks at the group.

"Yo, Ru who are these guys?" she asks. Nathaniel, standing behind her puts a hand on her shoulder.

"There you are master Rubert." He saws. Her shoulders slump.

"W-well hello Nathan. Aheheh!" she says as she looks up at the man. Ciel and the others' mouths drop.

"Y-you're the captain? You're just a child and you're a girl!" Madame Red screams. Rubert glares at her.

"Forgive her; but we were all under the impression that an Allan Yelnats was captain." Sebastian explains. Rubert sighs.

"He was, Allan Yelnats was my father, he died just last year. Leaving me as captain." She said smiling halfheartedly. "And you are?" Ciel clears his throat ready to speak but is interrupted by Nathaniel, who is now holding a paper in his hands.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Madame Red, and a…Sebastian Michaelis." He says raising his brow in disbelief at Sebastian.

"A Phantomhive huh?" she says putting her arms behind her head, she looks up at Nathaniel, and gestures for him to get closer.

"What's a Phantomhive?" she whispers in his ear. Nathaniel sighs, and slaps her head.

"'Ey what was that for?" she says rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"The head of the company that makes the sweets you love so much." Nathaniel says.

"Oh that Phantomhive, that's awesome!" she grins turning to Ciel, "What can I do for ya huh? Not too often we get a wealthy guy like you 'round here."

Ciel somewhat blushes a bit, then clear his throat again. "We need a way to Vampires Island. And I had heard that this ship sails there often."

Rubert's face gets serious. "What would a guy like you need to go there? You know what that place is like yes?"

Madame Red butts in. "No, what is it like?" Rubert crosses her arms, and nods.

"Vampires Island is a said to be The Devil's paradise. Any human that goes there never comes back alive. The people there are pure evil, and will gut ya like a fish just for lookin' at 'em wrong. A child like you wouldn't last less than three, maybe five minutes tops there." She explained.

Ciel looks at the young female captain; "however you make it there and back every time." Rubert smiles.

"I aint gotta soul that's why." The group went silent. Then Rubert burst out in laughter. "Just kiddin' ha, it's because I got ol' Nathan to protect me. I'd have been dead six times over if not for 'im."

Ciel stares at the strange captain "Then we shall also be fine there. Now when do you plan to set sail?" walking further onto the ship. Rubert grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around to face her.

Sebastian reaches for the girl, only to have his hand snatched up by Nathaniel. Rubert turns and stares at Sebastian wide eyed.

"What were you planning to do to my young master?" Nathaniel says smiling, Sebastian smiles back, and replies; "only the same she planned on doing to mine."

Madame Red, feeling the tension steps in. "Ciel, I won't allow you to sail with this pirate."

"'Ey, what you got against pirates?" Rubert shouts. "My crew won't do nothin' bad to your friend. I won't allow it."

Madame Red snorted; "And I'm supposed to believe you can keep a bunch of big pirates from doing anything bad? A little girl like you?"

Rubert glared; "Get off my ship."

"I beg your pardon?" Madame Red asks astounded.

"You head me! Get your scrawny red ass off my ship!" Rubert growls, "Nathan, escort miss red off to the exit. Now!"

Nathaniel releases Sebastian's hand and presumes to drag Madame Red. The young captain Rubert turns to face Ciel and Sebastian. "If you're going to be sailing here fine, however, you will have to work and earn your keep."

Rubert leaves them and returns with a bucket and scrub brush. "Start scrubbin' I wanna see this deck shine got it?"

Ciel stares at the girl flabbergasted. What on earth made this girl think she could boss him around? Even if she was captain of a famous pirate ship, she held no position over him.

"You expect me to do this? In these clothes?" Ciel asked, trying to find a way to get out of work. Rubert just smiled, and called for Rufio, as he walked up, her smile dropped.

"Get the Phantomhive pretty boy some appropriate work clothing, same with his butler." She turns to the two. "Those who don't work here don't eat, got it?" she walks off to the captain quarters and slams the door. Rufio helps the two find work cloths.

** Whee! What do you think so far? this I had typed out a long time ago last year to be exact. So things are a lot different yaknow? I need to edit as much as I can. Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Last chapter you met the Captian a girl named Rubert who's the same age as Ciel, and as stubborn as a mule what did ya think of her? Anyhow I don't have much to say here so yeah. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Heh, don't mind her, Ruby's just a little mad." Rufio told them as he handed Ciel some spare clothes. Ciel looked at him.

"That much is obvious." He said getting dressed, Rufio sighed.

"People like that woman really get her goin' Yaknow? She's got enough to deal with without being judged by her gender and age." He explained.

"She's also quite short as well." Sebastian pointed out. Rufio laughed a bit.

"Yes she's short and foul tempered, but don't worry. Give her a little while and she'll get over it, and you'll get a better room than the one she'll probably give you today." Rufio said then walked out.

"If that's the case perhaps we should find a new ship to sail to Vampire's Island." Ciel thought aloud. The door creaked open, reveling the dark haired Nathaniel.

"Good luck with that, my master's is the only ship that gets there and back, with little to no casualties. So unless you wish to die there, you'll learn to put up with her temper and so forth." He said with a cold glare toward Sebastian.

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked, smiling. Nathaniel kept glaring; it looked as if he were trying to read what he was. Suddenly the door to the room flew open.

"What's the damn hold up in here?" The young captain screamed. "We set sail in five minutes, so get your ass in gear and get to work!" she walked toward the door.

"What an unruly girl, such vulgarity. Pure un-ladylike, it's horrid." Ciel said aloud. Rubert stopped at the door, and turn.

"Excuse me? What'd you just say?" Rubert asked calmly, but you could tell she was royally ticked.

"I said you're a horrid girl, throwing a fit all because you were told something you didn't like." Ciel scolded. "A real lady would have sucked it up and moved on." Rubert glared at Ciel, the room went quiet for some time, as Ciel glared back.

"I'm a pirate, there's no room for ladylike on a ship that goes to a place called 'Vampire's Island.' You act like you do there you die, so get used to women acting unladylike and men acting like savages!" She yelled.

"You say there's no room for civilized people, yet you have a man like Nathaniel who acts more like a high-class butler rather that some vulgar pirate. How is it a man like that can protect you and himself from the people of Vampire's Island?" Ciel said back calmly. The captain's face went red with anger; she balled her hands into a fist and grits her teeth.

"That's because Nathaniel's a-" Rubert was cut off by Nathaniel putting his hand over her mouth.

"I believe the two of you have quarreled enough, for the day." He said calmly, and by using some sort of power he made the captain faint. As he walked off carrying his master he looked back, at Sebastian, then at Ciel.

"I suggest you just do as you're told and stay out of the crew's way." He said and walks out.

~0~

The next morning the young captain burst through the door of the cabin Ciel was in. Sebastian was forced to sleep elsewhere.

"Alright wake up pretty boy! Time to wake up!" she yelled as loud as possible. Ciel woke up and looked wide eyed at captain Rubert. She wasn't wearing her pirate clothing like she was yesterday. Today; her hair was down and had a bow tied in it, she was wearing a frilled dress with black and pink ribbons, and her shoes were black with pink bows on them. Ciel stared at his female captain with a red face.

"What you never seen a girl dress like a girl before? Here I thought this was what you were used to, pretty boy." she growled. Ciel narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is this an attempt to prove me wrong? Because if it is, it's a sad one." He told her. Rubert crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"For your information, you're not the only one who wishes for me to dress like a proper lady. Nathan, forces me to dress like this every now and then, usually I wouldn't walk out of my room like this. However I made an exception since you needed woken up." She explained.

"You could have sent your first mate or your butler in." Ciel said, Rubert rolled her eyes.

"It would have been a waste of their time, and I didn't want to burden them for your laziness. Besides I…" the young captain's voice trailed off, and her expression changed. Ciel stared at her.

"You…what? Admit it you just wanted to prove me wrong didn't you? You're such a child." He scolded her. Young captain Rubert's expression changed to serious.

"What is Sebastian?" she asked her eyes seemed to show a bit of panic behind them. Though Ciel couldn't tell.

"He is a butler, and a good one at that." He said getting up from the somewhat laying position he was in.

"Nathan wouldn't get so worked up around a human butler. Now either you tell me or I'll make you tell me." She said coldly pulling out a dagger from her corset. At that moment Ciel froze, he didn't look frightened by the girl but all the same he wasn't going to try anything with a blade up to his neck.

"I'll ask one more time; what is your butler Sebastian, he's not human. That much I know, not only has Nathaniel been worked up, but your butler puts off an eerie aura. Yesterday when he tried to do harm to me, I felt it. It was demonic, now tell me; have I let a demon onto my ship?" she asked not taking her eyes from Ciel's.

~0~

In a different part of the ship, Sebastian was searching through Rubert's desk. Thinking he was alone he pulled out an old locket it was silver and had a red gem in the middle of it.

"Find anything of interest to you butler?" Nathaniel asked as he stood in the doorway. Sebastian didn't smile this time, he simply turned toward his intruder.

"As a matter of fact I have, this locket, it belongs to the young female captain does it not?" he asked, holding the silver pendant. Nathaniel's eyes grew large.

"It does; it once belonged to her mother, but it long since disappeared, where did you find that?" he asked, standing up straight and ready to attack.

"It was in your master's desk drawer. Tell me Nathaniel, why does it bother you that she has it? Does it hold some power that reveals the true you?" Sebastian asked placing it in his pocket. Suddenly he felt as if Ciel was being threatened. He looked toward Nathaniel, and smiled.

"It seems your young captain doesn't know when to stop. Until later then; Vampire." Sebastian said as he disappeared. Nathaniel's fangs elongated,

"Perhaps I won't get scolded for killing a passenger after all." He said almost gleefully, then dissolves into the floor boards in search for his foe.

~0~

Rubert was shocked to see the purple color of Ciel's eye as he removed his patch. He had already explained to her that Sebastian was, in fact, a demon, and that he had made a deal with him some time ago.

"Y-you made a deal….with a devil? What kind of human would allow him or herself to go to such lows." She asked her grayish-silver eyes didn't show fear as much as surprise. She walked over and sat on the bed next to ciel.

"No wonder you don't fear vampire island; you have a demon to protect you." She said turning her gaze toward Ciel, who had replaced the patch over his eye. "Still though, that raises the question as to why you a still human boy would want to go to a place such as that?"

"There have been a string of odd murders occurring in London lately, where the victim has been drain completely of blood and the only sources of wounds are two punctures on the neck. I have gathered clues that point the perpetrator at Vampire's Island. I'm going there to find him and bring him to justice." He explained. Rubert chuckled nervously.

"Sounds like a vampire, but a vampire wouldn't have done it. King Alucard(Not from hellsing) wouldn't allow such a thing." She said then as if just realizing what she just said slapped her hand over her mouth, and looked toward Ciel, who looked back at her confused.

"Are you saying there are real vampires?" he asked, raising his eye brows at her in somewhat disbelief. Captain Rubert glared.

"What you're saying that demon butler and Shinigami are real but the very thought of a vampire being a real creature of the night is crazy talk? What arrogance and hypocrisy." She said standing in a huff. Then got wide eyed at her comment.

"So that is what you are saying. Interesting, have you met a vampire?" Ciel asked in full curiosity. The young captain Rubert sighed, she had already told him so much she wasn't allowed to tell him.

"Well since I've already screwed up and told you things about the vampire king, I might as well tell you the rest. Nathan's a vampire, and I'm his master." She told him knowing that if Nathan were to find out there would be hell to pay. Suddenly the door bursts open revealing a breathless and bloody Nathanial.

** Yep a vampire and demon battle. Neat huh? No? oh what do you know? Haha anyhow please review thank you bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Master Rubert, are you alright?" Nathaniel shouted, his left arm was covered in blood and his face was paler than usual, his hair was in his face and his clothes were ripped; he looked as if he had been fighting.

"Oh my God Nathaniel, are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you?" she asked in panic as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine, that man, that monster he's not here is he? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Nathaniel asked breathlessly, the young female captain looked confused.

"I-I'm fine. Who are you talking about Nathaniel?" she asked helping him stand but not doing a very good job at succeeding. Nathaniel looked up at his master then he glared at Ciel.

"That boy's butler, I knew he wasn't human from the start. I have to get you to-" he barely got the sentence out before he started coughing up blood. Captain Rubert glared at Ciel who stared at the broken vampire body; his fangs were elongated, his dark eyes had gone blood soaked red and he had a tight grip on the captain's arm.

"What made him attack Nathaniel like this?" she demanded, then she heard someone coming down the stairs to the room where they all were. The sounds soon gave way to the sight of Sebastian, with a serious look and holding the silver pendant intertwined in his gloved fingers.

"Do you know anything about this?" he said standing over top of the broken vampire and the scared captain.

"Just that it's a very expensive looking locket. Other than that I have no idea. Why?" she asked glaring up at Sebastian. Ciel looked at the pendant as well then stood.

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian?" he asked sternly. Sebastian looked back at his young master.

"One of the victims from the string of murders was wearing this the night she disappeared. When her body was found the locket was missing. I found it in your desk, Captain Yelnats." Sebastian explained dangling the locket in front of Rubert's face. Rubert stood up a bit, but was somewhat pulled down by Nathaniel's hand.

"What're you trying to say? That I did all that?" She shouted.

"Well it was in your desk, captain." Sebastian said.

"I haven't the slightest idea where that thing came from!" Rubert growled, then looked to Nathaniel who was starting to heal and started to stand, he moved in between the two.

"I told you once, that locket once belonged to her mother, it was lost some time ago. We have no idea where it came from, for all we know one of the crew mates found it, after all they were close to the Yelnats family." He said, Rubert snapped her attention to Nathanial.

"Wait what?" she asked, but before she could demand an explanation from him the sound of footsteps running toward below deck, and soon the first mate Rufio could be seen.

"Captain, we've reached Vampire's Island, but, King Alucard is waiting for you at the dock!" he yelled breathlessly. Captain Rubert looked at her breathless first mate.

"Tell him to give me a minute, I have to change outta this. I'll be right out." She looks at Ciel, then at Sebastian. "We'll have to finish this at a different time." She then walked past Sebastian with her first mate and vampire close behind.

"What do you think master Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked when the captain was out of ear shot. Ciel was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not very sure; we'll have to wait a bit longer. We'll question the people on the island first. If nothing comes up we'll come back to the captain." Ciel said in a commanding voice, and walked up the stairs.

**Captain accused of murder how fun. Review please! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

** Whoo! Fourth chapter yay!**

Moments later Rubert and the others make it to the dock where a man in a red suit and black hair with a top hat was waiting for them. Nathaniel quickly bows.

"Hey there your majesty, long times no see. There a reason you decided to see me in person?" she asked nonchalantly. The king of vampires smiled a bit, and then noticed Sebastian and Ciel behind her.

"Yes actually, but I was hoping we could speak in private, where no one can hear our conversation." He said.

"Sorry no-can-do, I have to make sure, the Phantomhive kid gets to where he needs to be safely, him being a little boy and all." She said laughingly. "Perhaps later, ok? This is kind of important sorry."

"This is the vampire king you spoke of?" Ciel asked walking up behind her, the young captain turns her head.

"Yeah, and he's kind of got a temper so if you're gonna ask 'im a question, you better get to the point and not be an ass about it." She whispered to him, then Ciel moved in front of her.

"Lord of vampires, I have a few questions for you." He declared, the vampire king raised his eyebrows at the boy in amusement.

"Please, call me Alucard(not from hellsing I just love the name). Any friend of captain Rubert Yelnats is a friend of mine." He says politely and tips his hat.

"Alucard, I understand you keep a tight leash on your subjects," Ciel went on,

"Yes, that I do, but I am only one man, I cannot keep an eye on all my vampires, many leave the island, so I have little rule of them. What makes you ask that little Phantomhive?" Alucard asked, his lips twisting into a fanged smile.

"There have been murders where the victims have been female and have been drained of blood." Ciel explained, "Do you know of any vampire that would kill like that?"

"Every vampire feeds like that dear child, you'll need to be more specific about the murders; what were the women wearing, what color hair, did they all attend the same schooling? There must be something in common for them otherwise you're not going to find your vampire." Alucard explained, he then paused for a moment, then his smile grew a bit. "where any of the girls virgins that you know of?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Ciel asked. Rubert laughed.

"Ya know little 'bout vampires kid, they crave virgin blood, a male vampire will travel to the end of the sea just to taste a drop of pure virgin blood, especially if said virgin is a woman." Rubert explained. Nathaniel and the vampire king nodded in agreement.

"So that narrows it down a little. Now, what else did the girls have in common?" Alucard asked. Ciel had to think for a moment, then Sebastian spoke up.

"All the girls had dark hair, brown or black hair. They all, except one, went to the same boarding school, none of them knew each other however. Does that help?" Sebastian asked. Alucard looked at him.

"Yes, a bit I know of a few vampires that prefer dark haired women. If you like I can question them myself and give you the information. Then when you find them you can do with him as you please." Alucard said.

"You're awfully cruel to your subject, vampire king." Sebastian pointed out. Alucard's smile went away.

"Any vampire who drinks from innocent young women without even being thirsty is scum; I detest scum and I made it clear seventy-five years ago that drinking any blood that is not offered or brought to the island is strictly forbidden." He said in a dark voice. Then he looked at Sebastian for a moment.

"you're a demon aren't you? Ha! Only a demon would take such an arrogant tone toward a vampire as dangerous as me!" he said laughing hysterically, then looked at Rubert. "You let a demon on your ship young captain? Not very wise human girl." Rubert glared.

"I don't need some fanged faced bloodsucker to tell me what's wise and what's not!" she growled, then grabbed Ciel's hand. "We will question the vampires ourselves, King Alucard."

~0~

"You sure ran off in a huff, captain." Ciel pointed out, they had gone past the dock and were now on solid dirt. Rubert turned her head toward him.

"King Alucard tends to grind on my nerves, when he calls me out on foolishness such as that." She said as she kept walking.

"How far onto this said to be dangerous land do you intend to walk?" Ciel asked, Rubert stopped abruptly, as if just now registering where she was. They were well past the dock, and were farther than any human should have gone unattended.

"This isn't good, I-I hadn't realized I had walked you out this far," she began then quickly turned, "We need to get back to shore before-" she turned to go back only to have their path blocked by three vampires, she looked behind them to see one more. "Dammit."

~0~

"You should go find your master, before she gets herself killed out there, I cannot stop vampires who hunt humans that go off alone, Nathaniel." The king of the undead said, looking at the lower level vampire, Nathaniel looked up at his king, and stood.

"My apologies for all that she said my lord." Nathaniel said, Alucard held up his hand to stop the vampire's babble.

"She is but a child, I do so enjoy seeing her all worked up over such small things." Alucard said, then smiled devilishly. "And do keep that demon well into your sight Old friend." Nathaniel nodded, and went in search of his master and the Phantomhive.

~0~

"Well well, look what we have here boys; two young children sharing a night with one another." A vampire with blonde hair said, with a masculine voice. Ciel perked.

"Pardon? Are you to say we're-"

"Can it Ciel, if you piss him off we'll be dead before Nathan gets here." The young captain said, she reached for her sword however noticed it wasn't in its usual place. She looked at the vampires, the one left of the blonde vampire was examining.

"This is a pretty nice blade," The vampire said, "It could cut one of us down with ease." The other vampires ogled the blade. Then the leader looked at the two.

"What's a little girl like you doing with such a dangerous weapon?" he said, then sniffed the air. "We don't have a lot of time so drink up boys."

Suddenly a knife went soaring in the air hitting one of the vampires in the neck. Everyone looked up to see Sebastian holding table knives and advancing toward the group. Ciel and captain Rubert watched as Sebastian slaughtered the vampires. The captain narrowed her eyes at the demon when he had finished.

"Are you two alright?" he asked bowing to the two. Ciel nodded, the captains eyes then glared at Sebastian, as Nathaniel had finally caught up.

"You're late Nathaniel." She hissed, as she walked toward the now dead vampire and picking up her blade. She then turned toward Ciel and Sebastian. "And don't expect any thanks from me, demon."

"Awfully rude of you." Sebastian teased, Rubert glared.

"Shut your trap demon! The only reason you're still here is because I haven't given the order." She growled. Nathaniel stiffened as his master looked up at him. "Don't think I'm not aware of what you want to do Nathaniel."

"Hurry up and catch your criminal, we'll be waiting at the docks." She said, sheathing her sword and walking back toward shore.

"You're not coming?" Ciel asked, captain Rubert turned glaring.

"You don't need protecting and I'm not going to put my own life in danger for something like this." She growled walking back to the docks.

"American women, I swear are the rudest people I've ever met." Ciel said turning away only to have a rock hit the back of his head. He grabbed the sore spot and turned to see Ruby glaring at him.

"Sebastian why didn't you stop the rock when it was thrown?" he shouted at his butler, the butler said nothing.

"I am not rude! I just don't like having my voice silenced by some pompous boy like you!" Ruby shouted walking up to him.

"Master Rubert perhaps we should go along anyway." Nathan said, Ruby leered at him.

"Why should I go help some kid who doesn't appreciate what I've already done for him?" she hissed.

"You realize you're not much older than me right?" Ciel said flatly, Rubert pointed a finger at him.

"I've got more experience than you when it comes to this stuff so shut it junior." She said. "Alright fine we'll go, but only so I can see your face when you see just what 'monsters' you're up against."

Ciel huffed, this girl was so indecisive how was that she came across a vampire anyhow? He sighed.

"Well let's get goin' I don't like sticking around in one spot for too long." Ruby said walking a head, "Nathaniel knows where all the sleazy vamps scurry off to during the day right?"

Nathan nodded, but groaned, Ruby only called him by his actual name when she was mad at him. This was just his luck; he walked in front of Ciel and Sebastian.

"Do try to stay close, I can do nothing if you wonder off and get eaten." He said bowing politely.

"Stop wasting time!" Ruby shouted, Nathan sighed as he walked behind Ruby, Ciel and Sebastian followed.

~0~

After a long walk from the docks Nathan led Ciel and the others to a small tavern, Ciel gave the place a distasteful look.

"Not to your liking Phantomhive boy?" Ruby asked putting her hands behind her head her foul mood lightened a bit.

"It' dark and seemingly desolate." Ciel said, Ruby shrugged.

"You don't go to many taverns do you Ciel?" she asked, Ciel shook his head.

"Well this will be your first experience in one I suppose, try to stay close to your butler." Ruby said, "Alright Nathaniel lead the way."

"Right; do try not to cross anyone here; these people aren't the nicest vampires in the world." Nathaniel said, opening the door that soon gave way to the sounds of music and chatter. When the door opened up the chatter stopped when the people inside saw the two children walk in.

"Well looky there; aint that a sight! I think the shorter one's a bit lost!" someone shouted; Ciel gave a twisted look. Rubert glared.

"Hey ya think the other one's his mate?" another sneered, Rubert hair bristled as she grit her teeth in anger.

"Nathan; my gun if you please." She growled, Nathaniel hesitated but soon presented a small revolver. Rubert took it and shot up in the air, surprising the vampires in the room.

"Alright you mangy bloodsuckers! I aint got a lot of time here; I've got some questions, and if y'all cooperate we'll be outta your hair in no time!" she shouted. Everything was quiet.

"Bit over the top don't you think Captain?" Ciel said, Rubert huffed.

"I'm mad, you want answers, they're listening. Shut up, and start asking you questions." She said, Nathan sighed.

"Why must be so impulsive, my master?" he asked, Ruby grunted.

"It works…Now you all do well to keep your fangs at bay, got me?" she shouted, the vampires in the bar all leered at her. Ruby smirked, "I aint afraid to make an example outta one o' ya."

"You think you can take on a whole bar filled with vampires." A vampire with long black hair asked standing up.

"I'd much rather not; but if I have to, I'll be sure to at least take some of ya with me." Ruby said. The vampire smirked, walking over toward the small group.

"Big talk from a small girl; perhaps this boldness comes from your vampire pet." He said bending to be at eye level of the captain and Ciel. He smiled; he was amused.

"Go ahead ask your questions none of us have anything to hide." He said. Rubert nudged Ciel, as he cleared his throat.

"Over the past few weeks girls have come up dead with their blood completely drained. My question; where were you two days ago?" He asked, the vampire laughed.

"Good luck with that case; but to answer your question I was here in this very tavern." He said.

"And what do you know about this locket?" Ciel asked as Sebastian presented the silver locket. The vampire eyed it.

"Hey I know an old man that owns something like this." He said, Sebastian and Ciel gave a look, no one seemed to notice Nathaniel's uneasy stare at the locket however.

"And where might this man be at this time?" Ciel asked, the vampire thought for a minute.

"I've seen around a brothel, not far from here; ya can't really miss it. Betsy's bear an Brothel." He finally said, Ciel gave a distasteful look.

"Hey; a man's a man, you'll learn it too one day boy." The vampire then said, "If you find that vamp tell 'em he still owes me for that last brawl he got in."

"Will do, C'mon Ciel." Ruby said turning to go back outside, Ciel and the others followed.

"A brothel, do vampires have any sort of decency?" Ciel muttered, Nathan gave him a sideways look.

"Humans are no better Phantomhive. All creatures of the world have a weakness for the opposite sex, not just vampires." Ruby snorted as she walked down the stone path, "Not that I know from experience."

"Of course not." Ciel said, Rubert cut her eyes at him.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" she growled, however before Ciel could respond Nathanial cut in.

"Master Rubert." He said, the captain turned.

"For the last bloody time it's rub—woaw that guy wasn't lying you really can't miss this place." She said interrupting her own thoughts. In front of them stood a large wood building; a large wooden sign that read; Betsy's Beer and Brothel, with a large chested woman holding a jug of alcohol.

"This doesn't seem like the kind of place for a woman; regardless of how vulgar you may be." Ciel noted, Rubert glared.

"HA! And just what would you know? I can go into these places no problem; I'd fit in better than you that's for sure." She scoffed.

"Actually, Master Rubert; I have to agree." Nathaniel said, Rubert gave a look of short confusion that twisted into annoyance.

"What? Nathan, you aren't seriously going to leave me out here are you?" she asked.

"Perhaps master Ciel; I should go inside instead. This is no place for a young nobleman such as yourself." Sebastian said, Ciel shook his head.

"No, I am under queen's order to find this murderer and bring him to justice." He said, Rubert growled.

"And I aint stayin out here; it's not like I haven't seem women act like this before Nathaniel." She said. Nathanial shook his head.

"Both of you will stay; Sebastian and I will go in, find this man; if he even is here, and question him." He said.

"What do you mean _if?_" Ciel asked, Nathanial sighed.

"The man was drunk on liquor, there's no way of knowing whether or not he was even telling the truth or just spouting nonsense off a drunkard." He said, "And I won't have my master's innocence rendered in question on a wild goose chase."

"Ugh! Fine, go in, I'll stay here." Rubert huffed, leaning against the wall with a childish pout. Nathan sighed, looking toward Sebastian, who nodded as they walked in. Ciel was about to walk in when Rubert grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Be a good boy and stay out here with me." She said in an annoyed growling tone. Ciel gave her a look, but stayed nonetheless.

**Whee! Chapter 4 over! What do you think? Anyone else feeling uneasy with Nathan? Haha anyhow review please, love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Last chapter the group went to a brothel; of course Captian Rubert was forced to stay outside, keeping Ciel out as well. Let's see what happens with the two now that they're separated from their monster servants.**

"Are you really pouting over this?" Ciel asked, Rubert leered.

"No, I'm annoyed; I'm a pirate not some dainty damsel in distress." She said, "Why should I have to stay behind while you 'men' go where ever you want no problem?"

"That's how the world works, besides even if you are a pirate; I doubt even you could fend off monsters like these." Ciel said, Rubert snapped balling up her fist in Ciel's shirt and pinning him to the wall.

"And what makes you such an expert on vampires? Having only found out they were more than folklore only hours ago?" she growled staring Ciel dead in the eye.

"You really are an unruly girl." Ciel muttered, Rubert tensed but let go of Ciel.

"Well excuse me for not being high class and fancy. I don't understand how any girl would want that kind of pampered life." She said.

"And what do you know about the life I lead? You've never been through a nobleman's life." Ciel said, Rubert turned from him.

"I know what your life is like, and frankly it's too boring for me." She said, Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"And how would you know? Seeing and experiencing are two _very_ different things." He said.

"Practice what you preach Phantomhive," Rubert said looking over her shoulder at him. "My mother, Anri Yelnats, was a noblewoman before she got hitched to my old man yaknow."

Ciel gave a look of surprise, he hadn't expected that.

"Is that so?" he asked, Ruby cut her eyes at him.

"It is, and my mother was so used to her pampered life, she didn't want to sail like my father did, and when I was born she thought a quieter life suited me better." She went on, "I know the pampered life you live, not having to do anything yourself; having people let you step on their backs."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her, as Rubert turned pointing a finger in his face.

"I hated that life, so when my mother died because of some thug my father gave me a choice; stay with my nanny in that glorified bird cage, or come out sailing with him. Best choice I ever made; and there's no way on God's green earth I will e_ver_ go back to that pamper pedigree life." She growled, Ciel noted her distaste for people like him, but huffed all the same in annoyance.

"What is taking them so long?" Ciel thought aloud.

~0~

"This place wreaks." Sebastian said, Nathan nodded.

"Yes it does, but you'll have to get used to the smell." He said calmly, "Let's split up; this place is quite large."

"You won't be able to find the man without the locket." Sebastian said, Nathan grunted.

"Won't need it; I've got a good memory, so I'll just describe the object." He said, then went off in a different direction. Sebastian gave a strange look in the direction he went off in.

"Don't think I don't have my eye on you, vampire." He mumbled then went off, walking up to a vampire with blond hair, he was surrounded by woman in skimpy corsets, and feather boas. Sebastian gave a look, as the vampire laughed grabbing at the women.

"Pardon me sir." He asked, the vampire stopped and glared at him.

"What you want?" he slurred, Sebastian sighed taking out the locket and showing it to the man.

"Does this look familiar to you?" he asked the drunken vampire stared at it.

"Why would a man like me carry around something like that? Get out of here." He shouted, Sebastian's eye twitched.

"Honestly I realize you're a monster but have some decency." He said, the man stood.

"You say somethin'?" he slurred, Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"No but I do smell something fowl and I would assume it was you." He said, the vampire growled, grabbing Sebastian by the shirt.

"Yaknow I think you're no vampire are you?" he slurred, "Maybe human."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the man who was drunk off of various types of liquor. Picking this vampire off would be easy; but he didn't want to draw a crowd. However the man himself didn't seem to care as he drew his fist back only to have it stopped by Nathan, who had returned from whatever questioning he was doing.

"Maybe you were right Sebastian; we shouldn't split up." He said in an annoyed tone, Sebastian frowned.

"Oi! What's this here? Leggo!" the drunken vampire shouted, Nathan sighed, throwing the vampire off somewhere.

"You're a demon butler are you not? Can't you even fend off one drunken...well…anything?" Nathan asked, Sebastian cut his eyes at him.

"It's not proper for a butler to fight in a place like this; perhaps you and your master are alike in that way." He said, Nathan growled.

"Oh, when this is through you're going to regret saying that, I am a high-class vampire!" he shouted, "As for the man in question he took off some time ago."

"Nathan!" exclaimed a voice Nathan jumped in surprise. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, as the two turned around to see a well-endowed woman with short white hair. She was dressed in a red corset, fishnet stockings, and black feather boa. She smiled.

"Oh, Nina, it's just you." Nathan said, the vampire, Nina hugged his arm.

"You come to see me? Bit early in the week isn't it?" she asked then looked to Sebastian, "Who's your friend?"

"Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian introduced with a polite bow. Nina smirked.

"Nina, Nina Marrybell; So Nathy, why are you here, you can't have missed me that much since your last visit." She said, Nathan's eyes darted nervously a bit.

"No, actually he and the captain are helping my master with a case." Sebastian said, "Could you identify this?"

Nina stared at the locket for a while, Nathan stared at her nervously.

"Oh! Yes, there's a customer who had something like that a few days ago. Nathy didn't you know the guy?" She asked, Nathan shook his head.

"N-nina you know I don't have anyone that visits here. I only come down to see you." He said, Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Nathan.

"Well anyway; you tell that little human girl of yours I said hi, ok Nathy?" Nina said, Nathan nodded as she hugged him tightly. Then there was shout and Nina turned.

"Oh don't get your nickers in a twist I'm comin!" she growled walking away. Nathan smiled as she walked off then turned to Sebastian.

"What?"

"High-class?"

"Bite me; Nina's an old friend of mine." Nathan said, then brushed past him, Sebastian grabbed him by the arm.

"You know you could be arrested for just withholding evidence from a case." He warned, Nathan didn't look back.

"And what evidence am I withholding demon?" he asked.

"I know you know something about these murders, I will find out what it is and when I do; you won't be able to call yourself a high-class anything." Sebastian said, Nathan let out a low growl, ripping his arm out of Sebastian's grip. He then walked away from Sebastian, back to Rubert and Ciel.

"Well it's about time!" Rubert shouted, Nathan looked down at his master, as Sebastian came up next to him.

"I realize you are only men, but we're here to stop a murderer." She said, when the three of them gave her a strange, (and somewhat disgusted) look, she laughed.

"I'm only kidding, So what'd you find out?" Rubert asked, Ciel shot her a glare.

"I'm sorry since when do you give the orders? This is my case, you don't ask questions." He said, Rubert growled.

"I could just leave you here! See how you and your demon pet manage then." She shouted, Nathan sighed.

"Master Rubert please, don't start that now." He said, Rubert glared up at him.

"I'm not starting anything! He's the one who's starting things!" she shouted pointing to Ciel.

"So what did you find out Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"The suspect in question left some time ago; no one knows to where." Nathan said, before Sebastian had the chance.

"So then we'll have to stay on the island longer." Ciel said, Rubert turned to him.

"Woaw there pretty boy; I don't do sleepovers, there's no way my crew can last the night here." She said. Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Then you and your crew can leave for London; Sebastian and I will stay to find our murderer." He said, Rubert gave him a look of concern.

"There's no way I'm lettin' you stay here kid; you'll die here." She said.

"And since when does a pirate care about the well-being of others?" Ciel asked haughtily, Rubert's concern then vanished and was replaced by anger.

"Fine then, you wanna stay? You can die here like the rest of the rats!" she shouted turning to walk away, "Let's go Nathan!"

Nathan hesitated for a moment, leering at Sebastian, then followed.

"I'm done following you around anyway!" Rubert shouted walking back to the docks muttering profanity as she left.

"Well Sebastian, let's go; we'll start fresh in the morning." Ciel said, Sebastian nodded going to follow Ciel, when someone ran into him.

"Ow." Said a female voice, Ciel and Sebastian turned to see Nathan's friend Nina on the ground.

"Oi, you're not Nathan." She said looking up at Sebastian, then to Ciel. "You're a human! Like that little captain girl of Nathan's, what's a kid like you doin here without them to help you?"

"The young captain and servant have left for the docks; they won't be returning until we finish our case." Ciel said. Nina sat up, moving to sit on her knees.

"Are you sure? Nathy wouldn't leave two human's to fend for themselves here." She said, then looked around, "You come back inside, you'll be safe in my room."

Ciel wrinkled his nose at Nina; she was still dressed in her red corset and heels, there was no way she was really asking a child to come into a brothel.

"Stay with a prostitute? Not likely." He said, Nina stood placing her hands on her hips

"Hey, I'm no hussy! I'm a show girl, now unless you want me to drag you inside come on." He said, then turned to Sebastian.

"You won't last long either Sebastian, I mean it; these guys inside are drunkards, they won't bother you." She said, "That one that Nathy fended off didn't even realize you were a human."

"Perhaps, Master Ciel, we should take the madam up on her offer; the inns probably won't be any better, and they'd all be sober." Sebastian said, with a bow. Ciel huffed.

"Alright; we'll take you up on your offer." He said, Nina smiled.

"That's great, I'm Nina by the way." She said holding out her hand for him to take, when he didn't she made a face. "What's you name little one?"

"Ciel." He said, Nina smiled taking Ciel by the hand, leading him and Sebastian back to the entrance.

"You're going to take us in _now_? But there's still people inside." Ciel said, Nina stopped.

"Yeah so? What's wrong with that? Don't be scared; they won't even notice you." She said, Sebastian stood in front of Nina.

"Forgive me; but my master is still a child; such a place like this while it's open isn't the place for a child." He said, Nina shrugged.

"So what? You're gonna be a man someday soon; you're going to see it sometime either before or after that. No harm." She said, stepped past Sebastian and walking inside with Ciel. Who immediately shut his eyes.

"Oh Ciel, you won't be able to see where you're going if you close your eyes." Nina said, Ciel opened his eyes and saw all the people inside; the drunken men slurring, laughing and growling at young women who were scantily dressed. The smell wasn't much better than the look of things, alcohol and sex was heavy like an old woman's perfume.

"This way is my room, no one ever goes into the bed rooms." Nina said, setting Ciel on her bed. "And after hours I'll bring ya both something to eat ok?"

Ciel said nothing, simply glanced around the room, it wasn't much; a bed, a dresser, vanity mirror with only a few pieces of makeup, and a brush, and next to the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp and picture on it. Nina stood, smiling down at him.

"Hey Nina, that Levato guy's asking for you again!" a raspy voice called, Nina groaned.

"I really hate that guy; he's always smoking those stupid pipes." She said then smiled, "Well I have to go; you two make yourselves at home, and try to get some sleep if you can; it's gotten really late for you a human boy to be up."

And with that the young showgirl ran off, leaving Ciel and Sebastian in her room. Ciel huffed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into staying here." He said, Sebastian nodded.

"But it's for a good reason master; I believe the vampire Nathan is hiding something. He seems to know something about this locket." He said.

"And when were you planning to tell me this Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

"When the young captain was away; she would have only found a way to annoyingly defend him, this Nina is a friend of his, and seems to be very close to him." Sebastian explained, Ciel crossed his arms over his chest.

"So we're going to question her?" he asked, Sebastian nodded.

"I don't think it will be very hard. As long as we don't press her like we would a suspect." He said, picking up the picture frame on the nightstand; it had Nathan and Nina in it. Nathan sitting in a chair, wearing his usual attire, and Nina dressed in an actual dress standing next to him. Sebastian gave a strange look, then set the picture down.

"I'll leave that to you then." He said.

"Of course master." Sebastian said with a bow.

~0~

A while later the brothel closed, and Nina soon returned to her room; Ciel had fallen asleep on her bed.

"Oh wow, he looks so adorable." She whispered, to herself, unaware that Sebastian was standing behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her yelp a bit.

"You scared me, I thought you were another straggler that hadn't left yet." She said, then looked to Ciel, "Yaknow I've never actually seen a real human being like you and Ciel."

"But you're friends with Nathan are you not? Surely you've met his master." Sebastian said, Nina shook his head.

"Not really; I've seen pictures he's taken for her father but that's it." She said, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

"Father? I was under the impression Allen Yelnats died at sea." He said, Nina bit her lip.

"Perhaps we should talk downstairs, so we don't wake up your boy." She said, then lead Sebastian down to the room behind the bar.

"I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone about that." Nina then said, once they were out of her room. "The truth is; little ruby's father wasn't lost at sea, he was bitten and turned by Nathan."

** Ha, what do you think about that? XD Allen yelnat's is still alive! Wonder what he has to do with this story, find out next chapter maybe; review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Wahoo! Reviews…still haven't gotten any..T^T cry! Anyhow if you're reading the story and are liking it I'm good with that. Keep reading and loving me my loyal readers! XD here Nina is going to Sebastian about Nathan and all that. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So former captain Allen Yelnats is alive?" Sebastian asked, Nina nodded. "Then why the lying."

"Because, Little Ruby doesn't know about it; this happened some few years ago. Allen and Nathan were good friends." Nina said, "It was a complete accident really."

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, Nina looked down.

"I-I don't think I should be telling you this, y-you're a human; you'd never understand the situation." She said, Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I assure you I'm no human, Miss Nina." He said, Nina gave him a puzzled look but shook her head.

"Even so, Nathan would be mad if I told anyone. I shouldn't have even mentioned the subject." She said.

"But I'm one of Nathan's friends as well; I only wish to know more about him." Sebastian cooed, he was losing her fast, if he was going to learn anything about the vampire and young captain he had to get from her. Nina searched his face, then sighed.

"Vampire hunters are the worst, yaknow? They attacked poor Nathan, he managed to get away but he needed blood." She went on, "Allen was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nathan regrets doing it so much, because now Allen can't see ruby anymore."

"And why is that?" Sebastian pushed, Nina bit her lip.

"Vampires who were turned usually kill those closest to them, Nathan and Allen had to lie to Ruby, if not she would be dead." She said, "To make up for what he had done, Nathan agreed to become Little Ruby's servant to watch over her since Allen can't. Nathan would do anything for the Yelnats family."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, Nina gave him a confused look.

"Yes, he cares deeply for little Ruby, and will do anything to protect her." She said, a little edge to her voice, "Sebastian what is this case you are working on?"

"Hm? Oh I'm afraid that's classified to only her majesty and my master." Sebastian said, then stood.

"Sebastian, I will warn you now; if you do anything to hurt my Nathan, and little Ruby, I'll make you regret it." Nina warned, a low growl bubbling from her throat as her eyes flitted to a dark crimson. Sebastian smirked.

"That would work; if I was worried you could do anything; you see I'm bound to this world by my master." He said, Nina stood up, her fangs elongated.

"Humans can die all the same, know your place human." She growled, Sebastian narrowed his brown eyes at Nina. She's faltered, taking a step back her eyes still glaring at him.

"I told you I wasn't human, now I suggest you keep your mouth quiet about this or you'll regret threatening me and my master." He said, then turned leaving to return to Ciel.

~0~

Meanwhile back at the docks, the young captain Ruby and Nathan were waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to some to their senses.

"Cap'm Ruby, when will we be setting sail?" Rufio shouted from the deck. Ruby gripped the railing from where she was standing at the wheel.

"I'll give him ten more minutes, if he's not back by then we'll return home." She shouted back.

"But Ruby; the crew—they're getting nervous, we've never stayed this long on the island." Rufio said, Ruby bit her lip; she was risking herself and her crew for some aristocrat brat who had scolded her for being a pirate. It agitated her to no end.

"Tell the crew to dust the themselves with garlic powder and keep their crucifixes close; no vampire would dare touch them then." She called back. Then turned to Nathan.

"Well what do you think Nathan?" she asked, Nathan was looking over the docks deep in thought. He looked to his master.

"It would be in good faith to go after the two." He said, Ruby huffed.

"You're right; he's too much of a liability if he dies here. The Black Rose has never had a human casualty when coming to the island." She said, "Why must all people like him be so foolish?"

"I'll tell the crew to stay in their cabins, we'll leave after that." Nathan said, Ruby nodded.

Moments later Ruby and Nathan were back on land, in search for Ciel and Sebastian. Ruby was feeling aggravated.

"Where could those idiots have gone to? They couldn't have gotten too far could they Nathan?" she asked, Nathan shrugged.

"They haven't died; that's a for sure." He said.

"Nathan can't you smell their blood or something?" Ruby asked.

"Not unless they cut themselves, or are hurt somehow." Nathan said. Ruby paused.

"You smell my blood just fine." She pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're a female virgin, it's pungent to me." Nathan retorted.

"Nathan; what's your problem tonight? You never snap at me like that; and you've been doing it ever since we docked with those two." Ruby asked, Nathan kept walking.

"The demon agitates me, call it an animal instinct." He said, Ruby wasn't convinced but followed and kept quiet nonetheless. After several more steps Nathan paused, sniffing the air.

"What cha smell boy?" Ruby asked, humorously Nathan didn't laugh. "Sorry."

"It's them, they're back at the brothel." Nathan said, Ruby wrinkled her nose.

"And he calls _me_ vulgar. Jackass." She spat, Nathan shrugged as he lead the young captain to large building.

"You sure you want me going in there Nathan?" Ruby asked when he opened the door, Nathan gave his master a puzzled look. Then Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"'It's not the place for young ladies' remember?" she growled, Nathan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Now's not the time to dwell on foolhardy things like that Rubert." He said, "Besides it's closed; now go in."

Ruby crossed her arms then walked ahead inside Nathan followed, they soon saw Nina and Sebastian. Nathan growled.

"Well that answers that question; I didn't know demons sought the company of brothel women." Ruby snapped. Nina turned toward the two.

"I'm a showgirl, not a prostitute sweetie; you must be little Ruby." She said, then narrowed her eyes at Sebastian.

"Wait how do you know me?" Ruby asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She's a friend of mine; Master Rubert, this is Nina." Nathan said, Ruby looked to Nina and nodded.

"So then, where's Ciel, or has the demon abandoned him?" Ruby asked, Sebastian furrowed his brow, as Ruby glared up at him.

"No I did not; Master Ciel is up stairs asleep, not that it's any concern of yours." He said.

"I'm not asleep Sebastian; who could with a racket like this?" Ciel retorted coming into the room. Ruby balled up her fists, and walked over to him.

'Stupid little twat, I bet he saw everything in here.' She thought, Ciel narrowed his eyes at the young captain as she drew nearer.

"What is it? Why have you come back" Ciel ordered, Ruby stopped not answering, only glaring at the one good eye Ciel had.

"Well, out with-" he was interrupted by Ruby punching him in the face hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Master Rubert!" Nathan shouted, Ruby wasn't listening, she tightened her fist and glared down at the boy.

"Alright now you listen here, Phantomhive! You're a passenger on _my_ ship! And I'll be dragged down to hell before I let some punk like you think he can do whatever he wants here!" she shouted, then grabbed Ciel by the shirt collar, pulling him up a bit. He stared wide eyed at the captain, he hadn't expected her to do that.

"You're only one little boy you got that? Don't think you can catch this killer with just yourself and some idiot demon, when you don't know the first thing about vampirism!" she shouted, "Had I not come back for you and had Nina not been a friend of Nathaniel's you're be nothing but a shell!"

"Little Ruby…is really rough with her feelings isn't she?" Nina whispered, Nathan gave her a confused look.

"I think that's enough, Captain Rubert Yelnats." Sebastian warned, Ruby, leered his way.

"I'm not done yet." She growled, standing herself and Ciel up, Ciel stared at her rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"The Black Rose has never lost a passenger; and you're not going to be the first." She said, then her glare faded, and she grinned. "Bet you never thought a girl could punch that hard right?"

"Not really." Ciel grumbled.

"Sorry if we've caused you any trouble Nina." Nathan said, Nina shook her head.

"No none at all Nathy." She said, then whispered, "Nathan I need to talk to you a moment."

"Hey Nathan, how do you know a showgirl?" Ruby asked smiling, as she looked up at the vampire.

"We're old friends of your father." Nina said, Ruby crossed her arms.

"That so? So you knew my old man, that's great; here I thought he didn't talk to any other women since mother." She said laughing.

Ciel walked over to Sebastian.

"I'm willing to look past you letting me be hit by that girl depending on what information you've obtained, Sebastian." He said. Sebastian dipped to his level.

"The young captain's father…is still alive." He whispered, Ciel went wide eyed in shock.

"You mean the old captain of the Black Rose is still on this earth? But how?" he asked.

"The vampire Nathanial bit him, and turned him into a vampire. Which means…"

"Allen Yelnats is on the island somewhere. Does the captain know?" Ciel asked, Sebastian shook his head.

"No; Captain Rubert hasn't a clue about the lies being told by her own servant." He said, then stood up straight.

"Do you think he has anything to do with the locket?" Ciel asked, "After all, everyone does say Captain Rubert's mother own one just like it."

"It's quite possible, perhaps we should question her before we go searching." Sebastian suggested, Ciel nodded.

**Oh no! Ciel and Sebastian suspect Ruby! What do will they do? And what will Nathan do if Ruby finds out about her father? keep reading and review to find out. Tah-tah!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Last chapter you discovered former Captain Allen Yelnats was alive; though captain Ruby doesn't know this. Now Sebastian suspects Ruby (well mostly Nathan) of being behind the killings. Let's see what happens when Ciel and Ruby have some time alone again. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So, captain, what prompted you to come back?" Ciel asked, finding Ruby on the roof of the brothel. Ruby leered at him.

"I already told you; The Black Rose has never lost a passenger. You, Ciel, will not be it's first." She said. Ciel narrowed his eyes (I realize I say eyes when really he can only visibly narrow one), sitting next to the young captain.

"It's a pretty night; wouldn't you say?" Ruby then said, looking up at the night sky. Ciel nodded.

"I suppose." He said, ruby sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me; don't you upper class people have any sense of beauty?" She asked.

"I have plenty sense of beauty." Ciel huffed. Ruby laughed.

"Sure you do; Ciel if you were to look at the sea, and then at your mansion which would you consider the more beautiful one?" She asked. Ciel looked at the young captain, a bit confused by the odd question.

"My mansion, I suppose." He said, Ruby smirked and turned to him.

"And why is that? It's just a building, you can duplicate it without much effort." She asked.

"Are you seriously trying to turn this into a fight?" Ciel asked narrowing his eyes at Ruby. Ruby shook her head and stood.

"Only if you start one." She said, "My point is; I don't find anything you can copy beautiful. Look at the sky, a painter could try all his might to paint it, but they could never capture the purity and beauty. So if you ask me buildings are nothing pretty."

"What's with this sudden change in attitude captain?" Ciel asked, Rudy turned and laughed.

"Aw you can call me Ruby Ciel." She said, it was then that Ciel saw the bottle of booze.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink?" he asked, Ruby huffed.

"I can hold my liquor! I get it from my father!" she said laughing a bit. Ciel rolled his eyes as Ruby stumbled into his arms.

"About the former captain; Ruby." Ciel began. Ruby paused.

"My father was a good man! I miss him." She said, grabbing ahold of Ciel's shirt. Ciel groaned; her being drunk wasn't something he was expecting, then again was it really so surprising.

"Your father is a live Ruby." Ciel said, Ruby sat up and glared.

"You've got some….nerve. *hick* _Phantomhive_!" she said, glaring at Ciel.

"It's the truth; your vampire has—."

"Master Rubert! I thought I smelled alcohol." Nathan said, making it up to the roof. Ruby giggled.

"Hey Nathy!" she said, holding up the bottle. Nathan sighed, walking over to Ruby.

"How did you even find this?" he asked, taking the bottle from her, then looked down at Ciel.

"I don't suppose you thought about stopping her?" he asked, Ciel huffed.

"By the time I realized it she was already drunk. Does she do this often?" he asked.

"I'm not, *hick* drunk." Ruby growled. Nathan sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business; but every now and then, when master's stressed she'll find an old bottle. I do try to keep it away from her." He said.

"I always find it though, hee." Ruby said as Nathan scooped her up to carry her downstairs. He then looked over his shoulder at Ciel.

"I would keep your distance from the Yelnats' family secrets; you never know who you will put in danger." He warned, then vanished down the stairs.

~0~

"Alright; it's time to get started." Ciel said, it was early in the next morning. Nina had told them that she doesn't open till later in the night, but Ciel didn't want to stay any longer. The case had been dragged out long enough, it was time they finally solved it.

"Ah! I hate the sun!" Ruby groaned, "It hurts."

"That's what you get for drinking so young." Sebastian scolded, Ruby glared up at him.

"Ah shut up; I'm sure even Ciel has had a drink every now and then." She growled, pulling her bandana over her face to block the sun.

"Not a drop." Ciel said with a slight smirk, "Now quite your griping you're the one who decided to come back."

"You're a liability; it would be reckless if I didn't." Ruby huffed, then they heard a scream. Everyone looked up; seeing a young woman running.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked, Ruby grabbed Ciel by the arm and pulled him into the bushes.

"Ruby—."Ciel was cut off by Ruby putting her hand over his mouth.

"Make your butler scarce, I don't want him getting in the way." She said, Ciel nodded then ordered Sebastian to hide.

"Help me, won't someone please help me!" the woman cried, stumbling and falling at Nathan's feet.

"She's a human?" Ciel asked, Ruby put her hand over his mouth again.

"Shut up and watch, watch closely." She said, continuing to eye the woman and Nathan.

"Please…help me." The woman pleaded, reaching up to grab Nathan's hand. Ciel watched, looking at the strange look in Nathan's eyes. It was inhuman—though considering he wasn't human it wasn't surprising—hunger, an animal like look as he eyed the woman. Then as soon as the look came it faded, he looked over to the two.

"What's with that look?" Ciel asked, "What is he going to do."

"Nothing I don't let him do." Ruby said, then nodded, "Watch; as much as I pity the poor woman for being dumped out here. You need to watch."

Nathan gave a sympathetic smile, kneeling down to the woman.

"My dear; there's no need to fear the monsters here. You're safe now." He said, holding the woman's hand and helping her up. The woman gave a look of relief as she embraced Nathan.

"Oh thank God; everyone here, they're all monsters." She said, Nathan nodded holding the woman close.

"You don't have to worry; I know you're feeling pain, but it will be over soon." He said, Ciel watched this with confusion, the woman seemed to be possessed by him.

"What is he doing, why are we hiding for this?" He asked, Ruby shushed him.

"This is what a vampire will do to trick a human. This is how they feed." She said her eyes glued to the scene in front of them. Ciel looked to Nathan and the woman; he was going to kill her! He stood from the bushed, pushing Ruby off of him. She landed with a yelp.

"Sebastian; I order you stop Nathan now!" he shouted, and soon Sebastian appeared Nathan jumped away from the woman to avoid Sebastian's attack. Her glared, giving an animalistic growl as Sebastian held the now unconscious woman.

"The woman is safe, my lord." Sebastian said.

"Just what did you think you were doing, vampire?" Ciel growled, climbing out of the bushes. Nathan snorted; standing up straight as his fangs shrank back into his gums.

"She's on the island; vampires are allowed to drink from humans that are left here." He said, his more proper tone returning. "It's not murder; your people dump out laws, rebels that have made attempts on your queen's life, it's not a crime."

"Then what crime has the woman made that justifies eating her?" Ciel asked.

"I wouldn't know; I'm rarely on the island so the reasons why humans are left here are a mystery to me." Nathan said. "And even so; I don't drink blood unless Master Rubert allows me."

"And another thing, Captain, what gives you the gal, to end a person's life?" Ciel asked, looking to the bushes. Then everything was silent.

"being silent won't save you. What you're ordering is murder! I could have you arrested for this!" Ciel shouted. Nathan eyed the bushes.

"Master Rubert?" he said aloud, he smelled the air around them, then rushed to the bushes. "She's gone."

"She's run off?" Sebastian asked.

"No; something's taken her." Nathan said, "I'm going after her. You can continue your case on your own."

"Not so fast vampire." Ciel said, Nathan turned and growled, grabbing Ciel by the collar.

"My master's safety comes far before yours! If you or your butler stand in my way of protecting her; I'll cut you down!" he growled.

"You know who took her don't you?" Ciel asked, remaining calm and not ordering Sebastian to kill the man. Nathan remained silent setting Ciel down.

"Nina told you didn't she?" he asked, eyeing Sebastian, "Your master nearly told her everything."

"The captain's father is alive. Is that who took her?" Ceil asked, Nathan nodded.

"But if he was aware that he could kill her why would he?" Sebastian asked.

"He hasn't seen Master Rubert since she was first learning how to sail. I've done my best trying to keep him at bay, but your case has proved my best was in vain." Nathan explained.

"So are you saying that the former captain Allen has been the one sneaking off the island?" a disembodied voice asked, the three turned; seeing king Alucard, a stern look on his face.

"The locket they have belonged to Rubert's mother. It was stolen when Anri died, the woman must have been wearing it; and that's what set him off." Nathan said. King Alucard narrowed his eyes.

"I had a feeling he was behind this; I've kept my eye on him after I was told about yours and his arrangement; he had been acting strange. You know Nathaniel what has to be done now, yes?" he asked; Nathan was silent but nodded. Ciel looked to King Alucard with a puzzled look, he still wasn't sure what the Vampire King would do if his own people committed crimes against humans. Then the king spoke;

"For his crime of killing innocent humans; Allen Yelnats shall be put to death."

**Yay development! I bet you guys thought I wasn't going to go anywhere on this! Well your right at first I wasn't; I was just typing for the sake of typing. Now however it's going somewhere and I'm happy with it. XD review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm a little disappointed in the lack of reviews but I suppose two is better than none; thank you very much, **_**HTK**_** and **_**James Birdsong**_** for your awesome reviews! Makes me uber happy! Heehee anyhow last chapter there was a bit of a development; it has been confirmed that Allen Yelnats was behind the murders of the girls, and now he has taken Ruby. King Alucard has told Ceil and Sebastian and Nathan that because of his crimes against humans he will die. But will they be able to get to him and Ruby before he kills her? That's something we'll have to find out this chapter! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Where could he have taken her?" Ciel demanded as he, Sebastian and Nathan ran to find Allen Yelnats. Nathan shook his head.

"I wouldn't know; I don't have that kind of connection with him." He said, "I never should have broken that."

"So then what your saying is we have no way to find the two." Sebastian asked, Nathan nodded, then a strong smell filled his nose, his eyes flitted to the animalistic stare he had with the woman.

"She's bleeding." He said, then took off, Ciel and Sebastian followed.

"How can you tell? If she were bleeding there's no way you could smell that from here." Ciel shouted, Nathan growled.

"Master Rubert is a virgin, that's a smell that is especially strong. I could smell it anywhere, especially hers." He said, Ciel made a strange look; somehow the idea of Ruby being a virgin was surprising.

~0~

"Ruby, wake up sweetheart." A voice said soothingly. Ruby felt a hand over her forehead, brushing strands of her light purple hair from her face. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to remember where she was and what happened.

'Oh right, stupid Phantomhive. He pushed me when he realized I gave Nathan permission to bite that woman.' She thought.

"Ruby sweetie; you need to wake up now." The voice cooed, Ruby's mind was still foggy, but she recognized the voice. Though she hadn't heard the voice in years; she knew.

"Dad?" she asked, opening her eyes to see a man with blue-ish purple hair smiling over top of her. Ruby sat up, biting her lip; was this a dream? No, she hadn't dreamt about her father since the year he died. Maybe the blow to her head was harder than she thought, and she was dead.

"Oh Ruby, my little girl; I've missed you so much." Allen said, scooping Ruby up and hugging her close. Ruby felt a shiver throughout her body; this was real, the familiar smell of salt wafting to her senses, but how? She knew her father was gone, she saw the remains of his hat and bandana he always wore. It was the only thing the crew could salvage when he fell overboard.

"Wait a minute; what's going on here?" She mumbled pulling away from him as tears threatening her eyes, "Y-you died. How are you here?"

Allen let his head droop as he looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry Ruby; I've lied to you for so long." He said, then looked up at his daughter. "But I had to, to protect you. I'm a vampire."

"No…that's not true, you're not my father!" Ruby shouted, then looked over at Allen. His expression was hurt. He looked like an injured cat.

"Y-you can't be, my father died at sea last year." She then mumbled, Allen reached out to Ruby. She shrank back.

"Don't you touch me, monster! How dare you take the form of my father!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheek. "Nathan will have your head for kidnapping me, if I don't do it myself!"

"That's enough of that!" Allen snapped, then his expression softened. "I was turned three years ago."

"That's a lie! My father would never let a vampire bite him!" Ruby shouted glaring. Allen shook his head, looking down.

"You're right; I wouldn't, but you know what Nathan is. Ruby, don't think less of me or Nathan. It was an accident." He said, Ruby backed away crawling then realized she couldn't go far. Allen's hand was grasping her ankle.

"I don't believe you! Nathan's a good man, he would never attack a human." She said, Allen's grip on her ankle tightened to the point she let out a slight yelp.

"Ruby, please, it's me." He said softly, "please believe me."

"If you are my father then prove it!" ruby demanded. "If you're my father you'll know the one thing I've never told anyone, and don't try to invade my thoughts."

Allen looked up at his child who was glaring at him with tears staining her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, digging into his pockets and pulling out a small picture; it was of a woman with long dark hair, holding an infant in her arms with purple-blue hair. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Th-that's my mother." She said, looking at it then back at Allen. "Dad….why?"

"I didn't want you thinking less of your old man. If you knew what had happened." He said, "It was my stupid pride that stopped me from telling you. Please Ruby forgive me."

Ruby looked over to her father then realized none of her things were on her. Not her pistol, nor her sword.

"Where are my things?" She asked, Allen's features went dark.

"You don't need those." He said, his eyes flashing red as he looked at his child. Ruby stared at him with slight fear.

"You're just a little girl, you shouldn't be playing with those weapons." He then said, with a slight smile, then stood walking to the furthest part of the room, "I'll be back."

"But you taught me how to use them; you said I wouldn't need them if I were ever in danger on vampire island." Ruby said, Allen paused.

"I realize what I said; but now you're with me. You don't need those things anymore. So I got rid of them." He said, a slight edge to his voice. "Now I'll be right back, stay put."

~0~

"Well this is bloody great!" Ciel said, as Nathan stared at Ruby's abandoned belt; which held her sword, and her pistol which was completely destroyed.

"Shut up, human." Nathan growled inhumanly grabbing ahold of the sword, the metal from the blade burning his skin.

"We're getting nowhere; if we keep following your senses we'll have another body on our hands." Sebastian said, Nathan growled turning around to face the demon.

"Do you think I am not aware of that fact? My sense of smell is the only thing we have to…" he sniffed, then let out a growl, walking away the blade still hissing as he held it. "They're close."

"Tell me Nathan; what will you do if the captain is alive, and doesn't want her father to be killed?" Ciel asked, Nathan paused.

"He killed humans, I tried to help him; I can do no more if he endangers Rubert. I promised I would keep her safe, and if that means killing him and risking the captains trust in me to do so, so be it." He said, then continued.

"Do you think he can actually do that Sebastian?" Ciel asked, Sebastian watched the disgruntled vampire.

"I can't hardly say my lord; demons and vampires are completely different creatures." He said.

"How so?" Ciel asked.

"For one; a vampire is closer related to a human than a demon, they still hold some kind of humanity." Sebastian explained.

"Then there's no telling what he'll do. In that case Sebastian, if the vampire Nathan cannot do it, I order you…kill Allen Yelnats." Ciel demanded.

"I found where he's taken her!" Nathan shouted, the two ran to catch up to him, finding Nathan standing in front of an abandoned building.

"What makes you so sure they're down there?" Ciel asked, Nathan placed his hand over his mouth as his fangs elongated.

"I can smell her blood." He said, "It's much stronger than before."

~0~

"Lacrimosa once again; again I will love this world's beauty That is now gone Dead to my eyes It vanished that day." Allen sang as he returned to Ruby who still sat on the makeshift bed rubbing her ankle.

"That's the song momma sang." She mumbled, Allen nodded.

"She had the most beautiful voice I had heard." He said, "One of the reasons I fell in love with her."

"That hurt you know; when you grabbed my ankle." Ruby said rubbing the area where Allen's claws had drawn blood. Allen looked down at the blood that made its way to the surface of her skin, then shook his head.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to grab you so hard." He said in a low voice, Ruby crawled over to him, hugging him tight.

"So you were really bitten by Nathan?" she asked, Allen nodded running his fingers through her short hair. "Nathan never told me that."

"Not surprising, it was his idea that I lie to you about this. Don't think less of him, he was only trying to protect you." Allen explained, then scooped Ruby up and hugging her tightly.

"I don't; I know Nathan is a good man. He wouldn't do something unless he had reason to, but why would he have you lie and keep you away from me?" Ruby asked, unaware that Allen's eyes flitted to a dark red, and his fangs had elongated.

"I haven't the slightest idea." He said in a dark tone, holding her tighter.

"D-dad, I can't breathe. You're squishing me." Ruby said, trying to push away from her father, who didn't answer. She then felt the tip of his fangs on her neck, Ruby froze.

"Dad…" she muttered as she felt herself relax, no longer struggling to get free. Then heard a shot and soon fell to the floor as Allen's face had been shot. She looked over to the door way to see Ciel, Nathan, and Sebastian.

"A well placed shot as always my lord." Sebastian said, Nathan ran to Ruby, helping her stand.

"Master Rubert are you alright?" he asked, Ruby stared up at him.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked in complete shock, only to be brought back by hearing Nathan's skin popping and hissing. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"You little punk! I'll kill you for shooting me in the face!" Allen growled inhumanly as his face began to heal.

"I shot him, he should be dead right now." Ciel said.

"Bullets made for humans won't kill a vampire." Nathan said.

"Allen Yelnats; for your crimes of murder; I Ciel Phantomhive, find you guilty and will thereby be executing you for your crimes." Ciel shouted. Allen let out a dark chuckle.

"Foolish little Phantomhive; you think your bullets will kill me? Or that demon butler for that matter?" he asked darkly, bracing himself against the stone wall as he stood.

"He's right." Nathan said, holding Ruby's blade, his skin hissing as the holy blade continued to sear his flesh. Allen glared at Nathan.

"So you're going to kill me now? After all the hell you put me through; you're going to end my life? Old friend?" he asked, a crazed look in his eyes. Ruby stared at the two, as Ciel made his way to her.

"Captain Rubert; are you alright?" he asked, Ruby silently nodded, and watched as her father launched himself at Nathan.

"Let's go captain; we can do nothing here." Ciel said, grabbing Ruby by the hand. She snapped out of whatever daze she was in and glared at Ciel.

"Let go of me! What is Nathan doing?" she shouted struggling to get out of Ciel's grip.

"Your father's the one behind the murders back home; for this the vampire king has sentenced him to death. Nathan is carrying out this sentence." Ciel explained, Ruby glared.

"My father is a good man! He would never murder anyone!" she shouted, as Nathan and Allen fought. Ciel glared.

"Look there! Do you really think a man who attacks his own friend and child is a good man?" he shouted, as Nathan pinned Allen to the ground, the sword long since being thrown from his grip and now lie at Ciel's feet. He now had his claws poised at Allen's heart.

"You're really going to kill me? Nathan you traitor!" Allen growled. Nathan bared his fangs.

"You killed humans, and nearly killed your own daughter; you leave me no choice." He said, then raised his claws ready to strike when;

"Nathanial, stop it!" Ruby's voice screamed. Nathan Froze, Ciel looked to Sebastian ready to give the order, Ruby stared at her father and Nathan.

"Master…Rubert…" Nathan mumbled, looking over at Ruby. Allen, seeing Nathan distracted by Ruby's scream, took his chance and threw Nathan off of him into the wall opposite. He then stood.

"My sweet little girl, I'm sorry you had to see Nathan do this." He said soothingly, Ruby bit her lip forcing back tears.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Ciel asked, Ruby glared over to him.

"Shut up Phantomhive! You don't know anything; my father would never attack a living creature. He didn't kill anyone." She shouted. Ciel grabbed her by the wrist.

"That man is a monster! Believe it or not; he's the one who murdered those women! He must die." He shouted pointing at Allen who was glaring at the boy. Allen growled, and launched himself at the two, before Sebastian had a chance to react.

"You little brat! I'll kill you both for this!" he shouted.

**Wha! Allen attacked Ruby and Ciel! Will Sebastian be able to kill Allen before he kills the two? Or will Ciel and Ruby die at the hands of Ruby's crazed father? all this and more in the next and final chapter of; BLOOD AND ROSES!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A review of the story thus far! *takes deep breath*; **_**There had been a string of murders of young girls happening in London, the odd thing about them the girls were all drained of blood. Ciel's clues all pointed toward a place called 'Vampire Island' to get there he had to board a pirate ship called 'The Black Rose.' There he met Captain Rubert Yelnats; a girl by the age of 13, and her vampire servant, Nathan. Ruby inherited the Black Rose from her deceased father who died at sea. She agreed to take them to Vampire Island where Ciel and Sebastian discovered that vampires were indeed real, and one of them might be the killer. Later they run into a friend of Nathan's who tells Sebastian that Ruby's father, Allen Yelnats, was alive as a vampire, and that Nathan was lying to Ruby to keep her from dying. Later it's discovered that Allen was behind the murders and had captured Ruby, he takes her to an abandoned building where he tells her that Nathan had insisted on hiding the truth from her. Then Ciel and the others burst in, and try to Kill Allen to save Ruby. In the heat of the moment Ruby freaked, ordering Nathan to stop before he killed Allen; now Allen has attacked Ciel and Ruby, will they survive? Or will they be dead before Sebastian can step in? **_***breathes* that taked a lot out of ya haha. Now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ruby!" Nathan shouted, there was a quick silence as Sebastian and Nathan stared at Allen, who's body seemed to slacken. Ciel opened his eyes to see Ruby in front of him; her sword in her hands and the blade deep in Allen's heart.

"Captain Rubert…" Ciel began.

"This monster is not my father." Ruby said cutting him off, "This is a monster taking his form, and heaven condemn me for falling for his tricks!"

Ruby glared at Allen, not quite sure of what she was saying, and whether she believed her own words or not. Allen looked down at his daughter who at the moment had the blade deep into his chest. The skin around the holly blade sizzling and popping, at the moment the madness seemed to fade from his eyes as he looked down at her.

"R-ruby…?" he said weakly, as he began to regain his sanity. The words seemed to break Ruby out of her daze of anger, as she saw her father return to her, only to have him die moments later. Before he died however he smiled down at her, a single tear rolled down her face as she pushed him off of her blade. She then turned, sheathing her sword and staring at Ciel and Sebastian.

"For a demon bound to this world by your master; you sure do a lousy job of protecting him." She said, Sebastian smiled.

"On the contrary; I knew you'd be the one to kill him, there was no need to interfere." He said, Ruby smirked darkly.

"Sure you did, just as well then; I wasn't about to owe some demon any favors." She said, "Nathaniel, are you alright?"

Nathan stared for a moment, then nodded.

"Good, I believe you have your murderer; I hope you didn't need to bring him back alive." Ruby said, "Cause I'm not dragging an actual corpse onto my ship."

"Master Rubert, are you alright?" Nathan asked, running up to his young master. Ruby glared.

"I am fine, however, Nathanial, you and I have some things to discuss." She said, then turned to Ciel and smiled, "Good to see you're still standing after having a vampire come after you, fangs drawn."

"This wouldn't be the first time some monster came at me." Ciel said, fixing his shirt collar, Ruby snorted.

"Good, now I believe we've left my crew worrying long enough." She said, ushering the Phantomhive out the door to go home.

~0~

A day and a half later Ciel was back in the queens court; explaining to the queen that a vampire had been the one killing the girls and that with a little help from Captain Yelnats and her servant Nathan, they were able to apprehend him. He also mentioned, how in despite of despite efforts to take him in, he was killed before bringing him to court to be tried.

Later Ciel made his way back to The Black Rose, pirate ship. They ran into Rufio who lead them to the Captain's quarters .

"I should warn you; sometimes the captain tends to fall asleep at her desk, and she doesn't like people to wake her." Rufio warned, "Perhaps you should wait until Nathan comes back?"

"No; it will be fine, the vampire isn't needed." Ciel said, Rufio shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said walking off to do his own chores. Ciel and Sebastian stepped in to find that Ruby was, indeed asleep at her desk. Ciel raised his cane, bopping her on the head and startling her awake.

"Oi! What's the big idea!" she growled, rubbing the spot on her head.

"Do you mean to tell me you live on this ship?" Ciel asked, Ruby squinted her eyes at Ciel.

"Oh well if it aint the little Phantomhive. How'd that little thing with your queen go?" she mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You can stop hiding it; I can smell the alcohol from here." Ciel snorted, Ruby huffed, retrieving the bottle from under her desk.

"What d'you want?" she asked, taking a quick drink from the bottle. Ciel made a face.

"I would like to talk to you alone." He said, looking up to Sebastian, who bowed respectively and left the room.

"Ey, you're serious here aren't you?" Ruby slurred , Ciel nodded. "A'right Nathanial I know you're there, out ya go."

Nathan appeared from the shadow of the coat rack behind Ciel. He eyed Ciel for a moment then Ruby, earning a slight glare from her. He then nodded and also left.

"You seem to be mad at him." Ciel noted, Ruby snorted.

"He kept secrets from me; I'm punishing him for a while." She said taking another drink. "What was so eager you couldn't tell me in front of your Doberman butler?" she asked gesturing for him to sit Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"By 'secrets' do you mean about your father being alive?" he asked, taking a seat. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about? My father died years ago." She said. Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"But that man on the island…"

"Was a vampire that invaded my thoughts in the attempt to devour me!" Ruby said slamming the now empty bottle on the desk. Ciel jumped a bit, not expecting her to snap at him, Ruby then calmed herself.

"My father would never attack me like that." She mumbled somberly. Ciel nodded.

"I see; well that was one of the reasons I came. The other was to give you this." He said handing a piece of parchment to Ruby. "You aren't too drunk to read it are you?"

"I'm sober enough to read; I'm not that drunk," She said taking the parchment and shaking the bottle at Ciel, "There wasn't that much in this bottle to begin with, about less than half to be honest."

"Is that so?"

"It is; I was sober enough know Nathan was in the room, and no drunkard could do that." She said opening the envelope, "What is this anyhow?"

"It's a signed seal of appreciation from her majesty." Ciel said, "I had Sebastian do some research on your family. Your mother was murdered after a bad deal with your grandfather."

"I already knew that." Ruby said, looking at the paper, "Anyhow what's she got to be appreciative about?"

"Given the fact that you did help me; you've been made an honorary member of the queen's Watchdogs." Ciel said Ruby's brows rose.

"I suppose I should be complemented? Right?" she asked, leaning back in her arm chair. Ciel nodded.

"I would hope that if I ever needed your help in a case that has even a hint of vampirism you would agree to help." He said, Ruby eyed the paper reading over it carefully; she then tossed it on her desk.

"I see." She said placing her hands behind her head. "I'm not going to get more people like your aunt on my ship am I?"

"Not at all." Ciel said, shaking his head.

"Good; because I really don't like the upper class people that much. There's perhaps two that I actually enjoy being around; that'd be you and one other woman." Ruby said. Ciel cleared his throat as she suppressed a blush.

"Yes, however, I'll have to ask you to not be transporting any more vampires from the island." He said, Ruby sat up.

"I'll see what I can do with Alucard and the royal family; but I can't make no promises." She said. Ciel nodded and stood, going to leave.

"Oh and Ciel in the meantime…" Ruby began, "Lighten up. You may be the heir to the Phantomhive estate and title, but you're still only twelve. Trying living a little."

Ciel turned, seeing the young captain smirk, he smirked back. "Who's to say I'm not living? When it comes down to it; which is more beautiful? The sea? Or my mansion?"

"Both." Ruby said, with a grin, "For your way of living it's your mansion, I prefer to live by sea. Oh and as for payment; let's just say you owe me." She winked as Ciel left, and Nathan came in.

"Oh I nearly forgot," Ciel said, digging into one of his pockets, "I have no use for this, perhaps you could find a place for it."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow in curiosity until Ciel eventually fished out the silver locket with a red stone. Nathan's eyebrows rose as Ciel placed it on the young captain's desk. Ruby was silent for a while, then took the locket in her hand, opening it as it played a little tune.*

"Thank you Ciel." She said, as Ciel left. Ruby looked down at the locket, then began to sing the words to the song.

"Lacrimosa once again I will love this blood-soaked land where I was born once so carefree But that was before my world was torn."

~0~

"She has quite a soothing voice considering how vulgar she is, wouldn't you say my lord?" Sebastian said, Ciel nodded.

"I suppose. That song seems to cover both our lives pretty well." He said walking down the platform onto land to go home.

**Kya! The last chapter was hard to end; but I'm satisfied all the same. As I hope you are too; I'm gonna write another story with Ciel, and Ruby, and another guest I hope you all know from other black butler fictions I've made XD. Hee anyhow please review! XD. (*) wouldn't it be cool to have a locket that played a song? Nya! Ja-ne!**


End file.
